Silly Love Story
by FbrKm
Summary: Saat Jongdae harus menjalankan tantangannya. Kira-kira gimana yaa? ChanChen/ChanDae GS inside!


**Tittle : Silly Love Story**

 **Author : Febri Kim**

 **Cast : Kim Jongdae (Girl) and Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : GS, Romance, Comedy**

 **NB : (Aku celometan di bawah aja)**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

BYUR

"Ah... menyebalkan" rutuk seorang gadis saat ia terpeleset dan kembali jatuh di sungai

Gadis itu bangkit dan terus berjalan menuju tempat yeoja yang berstatus sebagai seniornya dengan pelan karena arus di sungai cukup deras

"Lapuurr! Nama Kim Jongdae, Nama rimba Saedori, Koloni Halla, Nomor pemberangkatan 19" ucap gadis bernama Kim Jongdae itu

"Saedori?" tanya sang senior

"Singkatan dari Saedoen Ori(Bebek cempreng) sunbae" jawab Jongdae

"Bebek cempreng... okay..." ucap sang senior lalu mengambil sebuah tanaman pakis dan memasangkannya di telinga Jongdae

Setelah itu, senior tersebut mengambil pasir dari dasar sungai dan menuangkannya di atas kepala Jongdae,"Maaf ya, tapi ini konsekuensi. Jangan diambil hati oke?" ucap sang senior

Jongdae mengangguk,"Ne sunbae" jawab Jongdae lalu tersenyum

"Joohyun-ah!"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati seorang lelaki jangkung tengah melompati bebatuan untuk sampai ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya tadi

"Apa aku harus menghukummu terlebih dahulu supaya kau memanggilku dengan nama rimbaku?" tanya Joohyun sambil mengoleskan tanah sungai ke wajah Jongdae

"Ah... maafkan aku. Aku lupa soal itu" jawab lelaki itu dengan ditambah cengiran bodohnya

Jongdae memandang senior namja yang ada di depannya ini. Senior ini adalah senior incarannya, namanya Park Chanyeol. Melihat Jongdae yang tak berkedip menatap Chanyeol, Joohyun mempunyai ide jahil. Ia memberikan setangkai tumbuhan pakis dan berbisik

"Berikan ini pada senior Keunyo dan katakan saranghae. Tapi sebelumnya, ajak kenalan sunbae disana itu baru kau boleh jalan" ucap Joohyun

Jongdae menelan salivanya,' _Keunyo sunbaenim? Aish... aku lupa siapa itu... Nanti sajalah_ ' batin Jongdae lalu berjalan menuju sunbae pujaannya

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim... boleh saya tahu nama sunbaenim?" tanya Jongdae gugup

"Tadi malam gak dengerin aku kenalan? Aku tadi malem udah kenalan, masa lupa namaku siapa?" goda Chanyeol

"Maaf sunbae, banyak nama-nama yang harus dihafal. Jadi maaf jika saya melupakan sunbae" jawab Jongdae

"Oke. Kita kenalan di finish nanti" jawab Chanyeol

Jongdae mendengus pelan lalu berbalik menghadap Joohyun yang terkikik geli,"Baiklah. Teruskan perjalanan" ucap Joohyun

Jongdae membungkuk,"Terima kasih sunbae" ucap Jongdae lalu meneruskan perjalanannya ke pos 2

* * *

Jongdae sedikit melamun sesaat setelah melewati pos 2, ia masih memikirkan siapa senior Keunyo. Matanya langsung berbinar saat ada senior yang lewat di sebelahnya

"Sunbae!" panggil Jongdae

"Iya apa?" tanya sang senior yang bernama Jonghyun

"Maaf sebelumnya, apa senior tahu siapa itu senior Keunyo?" tanya Jongdae pelan

"Keunyo? Ah... Park Yoda itu? Dia baru saja jalan ke pos 1 tadi. Yang tinggi itu lho. Park Chanyeol" jawab Jonghyun

Seketika itu juga Jongdae merasa lemas dan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar sungai. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap seperti itu di depan orang yang dia sukai?! Oh tidak! Alarm bahaya! Dan lagi... dia harus menjalankan tantangan untuk menyatakan perasaan pada senior Keunyo. Aish... Jongdae bisa gila!

* * *

Jongdae berjalan menuju pos 4 dan disana sudah ada Chanyeol. Jongdae sampai heran, bagaimana senior itu bisa sampai ke sini lebih dahulu? Apa jangan-jangan dia berenang ya? Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang basah?

"Ayo laporan dulu" ucap senior bernama Luna

"Lapuurr! Nama Kim Jongdae, Nama rimba Saedori, Koloni Halla, Nomor pemberangkatan 19" ucap Jongdae

"Sip. Kamu dikasih amanat apa aja?" tanya Luna sambil memakaikan mahkota dari akar-akar rambat di kepala Jongdae

"Saya disuruh memberikan ini ke senior Keunyo dan mengatakan sesuatu" jawab Jongdae sambil menunjukkan tanaman pakis di tangannya

"Gitu ya? Senior Keunyo yang mana coba?" tanya Luna

Jongdae berbalik dan menunjuk Chanyeol yang memandang ke arah peserta lain di pos 3,"Itu, Chanyeol sunbaenim"

"Chanyeol nama rimbanya Keunyo? Yakin?" tanya Luna

Jongdae mengangguk mantap,"Kalau begitu, nyatakan sekarang. Di depanku" ucap Luna

DEG!

Jongdae meringis dan berbalik menghampiri Chanyeol,"Keunyo Sunbaenim..." panggil Jongdae

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongdae dan melihat Jongdae dari atas ke bawah lalu tersenyum,"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sunbae terima ini ya? Saranghae sunbae" ucap Jongdae lalu memberikan tangkai pakis yang dipegangnya dan sempat menjulurkan lidahnya, kebiasaan saat ia merasa salah bicara

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae kecewa,"Kamu kenapa melet gitu? Gak ikhlas ngomong gitu? Kamu gak serius cinta sama aku?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi

"B-Bukan begitu sunbae... saya serius" jawab Jongdae gugup

"Terus tadi kenapa melet?" tanya Chanyeol

"Tadi ada kotoran masuk ke mulut" jawab Jongdae

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali memandang Jongdae,"Kamu punya apa yang bisa buat aku luluh sama kamu?" tanya Chanyeol

Jongdae terdiam. Tentu saja ia bingung harus menjawab apa, cantik saja tidak. Well... dia memang cukup kurus, tapi dia kan pendek. Lagipula dia junior disini

"Bingung? Kalau begitu, nyanyiin satu lagu buat aku biar aku luluh" ucap Chanyeol

"Nyanyi? Tapi suara saya jelek ya" jawab Jongdae

"Gak apa. Ayo cepetan" ucap Chanyeol

"Reff-nya aja gak apa kan?" tanya Jongdae

Chanyeol mengangguk. Jongdae mengambil nafas dalam

 **tteoreojineun jeo byeolhana** ( _Bintang jatuh di sana)_  
 **naege malhaneun geot gata** ( _Rasanya seperti berbicara denganku)_  
 **majimagiya heeojil junbireul hago** ( _Ini adalah terakhir kali, jadi aku siap untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal)_

"Sebentar, kenapa lagunya mellow? Selamat tinggal kenapa? Masa langsung selamat tinggal. Aku maunya lagu tentang cinta, yang mewakili perasaanmu. Nyanyiin dari awal" ucap Chanyeol

Jongdae mendesah pelan dan kembali mengambil nafas dalam

 **Amuraedo nan niga joha** _(Sejujurnya, aku sangat menyukaimu)_  
 **Amureon maldo eobsi utdeon nareul anajwo Babe** _(Kau memeluku perlahan ketika aku tersenyum, babe)_

 **Oneureul gidaryeotjyo geudae** _(Aku selalu menunggu tiap hari datang)_

 **Dalkomhan nareul bwayo geudae Yeah** _(Menunggu untuk sikap manismu)_

 **Jikyeojulgeyo Babe** _(L_ i _hatlah aku, aku akan melindungimu babe)_

 **Maeil maeil kkumeul kkujyo** _(Aku selalu bermimpi setiap hari)_  
 **Geudae soneul japgo naraga** _(Bermimpi menggenggam tanganmu dan terbang bersama)_  
 **Yeongwonhi eonje kkajina** _(Selamanya)_

 **Bogo sipeun naui sarang unmyeong ijyo** _(Cintaku, aku merindukanmu)_  
 **Pihalsudo eobtjyo** _(Ini adalah takdir yang tidak bisa kita hindari)_  
 **Every day I'm so lucky sumgyeowatdeon** _(Setiap hari aku selalu merasa beruntung)_  
 **Nae mameul gobaek hallae** _(Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan tersembunyi ini)_  
 **Neoreul saranghae** _(Aku mencintaimu)_

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan saat Jongdae selesai menyelesaikan lagunya,"Suaramu bagus itu ya, gitu katanya jelek. Duh aku luluh... selesai ini jadian ya?" ucap Chanyeol

Jongdae tertawa canggung,"Tapi masih gak dibolehin pacaran sama eomma" jawab Jongdae pelan

"Gak boleh pacaran? Berarti selesai diklat langsung tak lamar ya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku masih kecil, masih kelas 10. Lagian aku disuruh kerja dulu" jawab Jongdae cepat

Chanyeol terkikik geli lalu mengambil tanaman pakis di tangan Jongdae dan mengganti tanaman pakis di telinga Jongdae dengan bunga matahari yang ia bawa di tasnya

"Gini kan lebih cantik. Nah, sekarang kamu pacar aku. Jalan sana" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Jongdae

"Woooo! Ciyeeee!"

Senior yang lain langsung menyoraki Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang baru saja jadian. Otomatis Jongdae memerah, memangnya siapa yang tidak malu kalau harus menyatakan perasaan (meski hanya tantangan biasa) kepada orang yang disuka di depan banyak orang? Ya Tuhan... Jongdae benar-benar ingin tenggelam di sungai sekarang

"Sampai ketemu di finish ya. Aku tunggu" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongdae sebelum pergi

"Mimpi apa aku semalam? Ya Tuhan..." gumam Jongdae

 **END**

* * *

 **HAIHAIHAI!**

 **Aku kembali membawa ff gaje setelah pulang dari diklat. Dan ini 60% pengalamanku waktu jelajah sungai. Untuk bagian tanaman pakis sampe nyatain pengakuan itu bener-bener pengalamanku dan aku malu banget. Waktu aku disuruh nyanyi, aku disuruh 2 kali gara-gara suaraku kurang keras. Tapi untuk yang diterima itu 100% fake hahahaha**

 **RnR juseyooh**

 **XOXO**

 **Febri Kim**


End file.
